Love is SO not EASY!
by xoderringtonlovaox
Summary: Derrick is in Love! But, with who? and will one of the briarwood boys finally come out of the closet? xoxo Love ya
1. Intros!

Introduction!

Massie Block: is hot, single, and still lead alpha. But what happens when she finds out that someone is head over heals in love with her will she except her Prince charming or turn him down for someone else.

Claire Lyons: Is loving being in the PC especially since Massie just got her an iphone and she is back with Cam!

Dylan Marvil: Lost weight and is so ready to get a boyfriend! But what happens when she falls for a certain blue-green eyed hottie!

Kristen Gregory: Caught up in soccer and is so happy to be friends with Massie, since she just bought Kristen a whole new wardrobe!

Alicia Rivera- Is getting close with Josh and decides that she doesn't mind being Massie's second in Command.

And For the Boys….

Derrick Harrington: In love with a certain someone and he starts doing really stupid things for her.

Josh Hotz: Likes Alicia and starts to fall for Massie but, will he befriend Derrick to get to her?

Kemp Hurly: In love with Dylan and her new body!

Chris Polvert: has a crush on someone you would never expect!!


	2. Without Love!

OCD

In front of the school

Massie was so hoping that the guy who liked her was a total HART! "Omg Massie, Have you seen Derrick today?" asked Kristen. " Uh no Kris I told you I'm so over that lbr!" said Massie. Tons of girls came up to Massie and asked if she had seen Derrick yet. " Omg, what is up with seeing Derrick?" asked Massie. "See for yourself," replied Alicia.

Massie walked to the front where their seemed to be a bog commotion. And that's when she saw Derrick with his shirt off and painted on his chest said I love Massie. He was singing

"Once i was a selfish foolWho never understoodI never looked inside myselfThough on the outside, i looked good!

Then we met and you made meThe man i am todayMassie, i'm in love with you

No matter what you say!

Without loveLife is like the seasons withNo summerWithout loveLife is rock 'n' roll withoutA drummer

Massie, i'll be yours forever'Cause I never wanna beWithout loveMassie, never set me freeNo, i ain't lyin'Never set me free, massieNo, no, no!!

Everyone turned to stare at Massie to see what her reaction was. All she did was drop her jaw in shock. Derrick was coming her way still singing in a terrible voice! Massie didn't know what to do so she ran back to the PC.Derrick continued to sing and started walking towards Massie again." Why are you doing this, do you think it's funny Harrington?Stop playing me!" screamed massie.She couldn't hold in her tears anymore so she cried infront of everyone. "Massie, This isn't a joke I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you!" said Derek. Massie was to upset to say anything so her and the PC walked away and the bell rang. Derrick was almost in tears the girl of his dreams just left him hanging!


	3. Ditching Math for boys!

OCD

Math Class

"Omg Massie are you back with Derrick?" asked some LBR."Uh, why don't you just leave her alone got it?"yelled Alicia. Math class had started and Derrick was in

Massie's class! Derrick saw Massie upset and went over to her to comfort her."Massie, I'm really sorry for hurting you it's just you do know how much I regret breaking up

with you!" said Derrick. All the girls oooed and awed. "Massie do you want to go to the bathroom and wash your face?" asked Miss. Fontain. "Ok," said Massie."Miss F

can I go to the bathroom too?"asked Derrick. "sure but be back soon." Replied Miss Fontain. Derrick rushed out to catch up to Massie."Hey block wait up!" said Derrick.

But it was too late she had already went into the girls room. Derrick decided to go in because he badly wanted to talk to her. "Block it's me are you ok?" asked Derrick.

"yeah I'm fine,"said Massie. Massie opened up the stall and the first thing she did was kiss him. They made out in the bathroom stall for like 10 minutes." Wow! I really

missed you Block!" said Derrick."I missed you too!" said Massie. Her heart pounded even though she was only in 10th grade she was in love! They walked out of the

bathroom holding hands and everyone just stared. Massie lipstick was all over Derrick mouth, but he didn't even care. They had missed the whole math class and next was

lunch. "Hey sit with me at lunch,"said Derrick. "Of course,"said Massie smiling sweetly.The walked into the lunch room and Her and Derrick sat down at table 18 with the

rest of the PC and Briarwood HARTS. "So, why did you two ditch math class and what's with the lipstick Derrick?" asked Cam. "We umm had some unfinished business to cover!" said Massie and Derrick smiling at each other."Sure!" said the table. Derrick and Massie sat down and talked the whole lunch period without having anything to eat.


	4. Got thongs?

OCD

Gym Class

Chris Polverts POV

Chris absolutely loved gym class especially since his crush was in it! Chris had been had hiding his feeling about how he really felt inside for a long time. But, how would people react when they found out that he has a crush on………….

CAM! Chris was not sure if he was ready to come out of the closet. What would his friends think especially what would Cam think? He knew Cam had his heart set on Claire but, could he change his mind and maybe join the other team as well?

Massie loved watching Derrick in gym with his hot body and cute shorts." Hey Massie, want to hang out after school?" asked Derrick. " Sure let's go to the mall I need to get some new clothes!" said Massie. Derrick hated going to the mall but, going with Massie made him love it!The bell rang and school was out. " Hey, guys Derrick and I are going shopping so, I'll call you later,"said Massie to Kristen.Dylan,Alicia,and Claire. " Derrick let's go Issac is here,"said Massie. Derrick and Massie got into the car. "Issac can you shut the window in the back Derrick and I would like our privacy?"asked Massie. Derrick kissed Massie for like 10 minutes. The car stopped they were at the mall. "Bye Issac thanks !" said Massie.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Derrick."Let's go to Victoria Secrets, you can help me find some new underwear,"said Massie. "It would be my pleasure," replied Derrick. They went into Victoria Secret and Massie found a bunch of thongs she wanted to try on. "I'm gonna go try these on soo I'll be right back,"said massie. "I should come with just to make sure they look good on you!"said Derrick. They went into the changing room and Massie started to try on some of the thongs she had picked out. " So do u like this one "asked Massie, modeling the thong in front of Derrick. "yeah, but I would like it more if it was off!" said Derrick getting all horny. "Ha ha," giggled Massie blushing. "k, I'm all set let's check out." Said Massie. Massie checked out then they walked around the mall a little more. They stopped at the food court to eat and a couple guys yelled at Massie saying"Wow your hot! Can I have your number?" before Massie could yell at them for being total creeps, Derrick cut in and said,"Hey back off she's mine!" Thanks Massie mouthed to Derrick. They sat down and started to make out in front of the boys who were hitting on Massie.They then got up and walked down stairs and waited for Issac to pick them up.


	5. Naughty time!

As soon as Massie got home from the mall with Derrick, she logged onto her computer.

**Spanishbeauty would like to request a chat with you!**

**Spanishbeauty: hey Mass, your never gonna believe this but I have something worth like a billion gossip points.**

**Massiekur:OMG what?**

**Spanishbeauty: I heard that Chris polvert is gay!**

**Massiekur: Omg does any1 else know?**

**Spanishbeauty: nope**

**Massiekur: wow!**

Massie was shocked she always thought Chris liked Dylan but, I guess not now.

**Shortz4life: Hey!**

**Massiekur: omg my parents are going to be out this weekend! Sleepover at my house!**

Derrick was thrilled he always invited Massie over when his parents weren't home and she always refused,but now he could finally have one on one time with her.

**Shortz4life:sounds great!**

**Massiekur: good be at my house by 7, bye!**

**Shortz4life: Love you!**

Massie knew that this was the weekend that she would lose her virginity and be the first one the pretty committee to do so.Ding! The doorbell rang, wow she thought Derrick was early!Massie opened the door."Hey babe!" said Derrick. "Hey sexy,I will be right back,"said Massie. Derrick smiled he knew what he was in for tonight and he couldn't wait.

Massie came back dressed in her Angel _Victoria secrets _bra and matching underwear.Damn, Derrick thought she is the hottest girl I have ever seen."Hey,come up to my room with! Said Massie. "Of course all will!" said Derrick.Massie ran up the stairs Derrick followed in awe. 

Massie's room was all lit up with candles and rose peddles covered her rug.Derrick threw Massie on the bed and they started making out passionately."Hey baby, I will be right back I just have to go check on something,said Derrick. 

Derrick quickly ran to Massie's master bathroom and pulled out his video camera. He wanted everyone to know how Massie lost her virginity to him.

**Sorry that it's short and that I have not updated in a while,lots of homework!!**

**Love Ya!**


	6. Caught red Handed

Massie's bedroom

Derrick came out from the bathroom and quickly set his video camera behind one of Massie's magazines. He click the on button and hit record."Hey I missed you! What took so long?" asked Massie. "You know I had to put protection on of course!said Derrick."Who said you were getting any tonight?"asked Massie playfully."Well I just thought with your parents being away and everything it would be the perfect time!" replied Derrick. Derrick hopped up on Massie's bed and ripped his shirt off. Then they started making out. After about thirty minutes Massie came up for some air. Derrick then started to unbutton her pants."Let's keep this between me and you," said Massie."Of course!"said Derrick with an evil grin.

"Let's go under the covers I'm cold,"said Massie."Uh we can't because I um like it better up here,"said Derrick stumbling on his words. He didn't want them to be under the covers because then the tape would be totally useless. "Fine!" said Massie. Derrick took off his pants and Massie's shirt. All that was left was her bra and underwear and his boxers. She slowly peeled off Derrick's boxers while Derrick ripped her bra and underwear off. They held each other close and the rest was history. 

Derrick woke up the next morning forgetting that he forgot to turn off the video camera. He quickly went over to shut it off when Massie was asleep or at least he thought she was anyway. "Derrick what the hell is a video camera doing behind my Magazines!" yelled Massie."Oh well funny story, I umm.." Massie cut him off and said"Derrick get the hell out of my house you horny bastard!" "Massie, I love you and I really didn't mean to hurt you!"said Derrick.

He really didn't want to lose Massie,she was his everything."Derrick I don't even want to look at you how could you tape us having SEX!"cried Massie. Massie face was covered in smudged make up and her tears ran down the side of her face.Derrick quickly got all his things together and left. But before he went he told Massie he loved her and was sorry. Massie was too upset to even consider talking to him! She couldn't believe he would do something like that to her and if that tape got out she would take Alicia's place as school slut and she didn't want that at all.

Massie went back to bed and tried to calm herself down. Derrick was sooo dead to her and she promised herself she would never forgive him!


	7. Losing it

Massie's Bedroom

Massie sat in her room alone crying. She had never really cried that much before but now she just couldn't pull herself together. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to fall in love with such a scum bag and to think that she believe he had really changed. Massie's I Phone started beeping.Ugh, Derrick was trying to call. Why the hell would she even consider picking up the damn phone after what he did?

Massie's phone started ringing again although this time it was Alicia so, she decided to pick up."Hey Leesh,"said Massie in her drained voice."Mass, are you ok you sound really sad?"asked Alicia."No Derrick is an idiot he fricken tried to tape him and I having sex!" cried Massie."Ehmagod,Mass do you want me to come over?"Ugh, what a jerk how could he do this to you. We sooo have to get back at him!"said Alicia. Before Massie could answer she heard the doorbell ring. She looked out the window to see who it was. It was none other than Derrick Harrington. Massie just ignored it. She was so over him. Inez called up to Massie,"You have a visitor."

"Well tell whoever it is to go away!" said Massie while tears streamed down her face. Derrick could hear the hurt in Massie voice and wanted more than ever to comfort her but he knew he couldn't. "It's okay Inez I'll just come back some other time." Said Derrick. Derrick walked away feeling ashamed. He thought to himself how he had hurt the only girl he every loved. Derrick had to get Massie back and would do anything to make that happen.

Massie looked at her clock it was only 8:30 but, she was so upset and tired she decided just to go to bed.

OCD

7:30

Massie stepped out of her car looking better than ever. Everybody stared at her in awe, she was amazing everyone had found out about what Derrick did and she still looked fabulous. "Ehmagod! Massie Derrick is staring at you!" exclaimed Alicia. "Don't ever mention that losers name he is sooo dead to me!" said Massie. "Okay girls let's walk in to _maneater_." Said Massie. They all strutted into the main building like models cruising down the runway.

All of a sudden several boys ran up to Massie. "Hey Massie I'm so sorry to hear about you and Derrick. You can call me anytime! Said Chris Abley. "Oh thanks. I 

will keep that in mind," said Massie. Derrick's jaw dropped when he saw the number of boy surround Massie with love struck eyes. "Dude, you're an idiot Massie is as good as it gets when it comes to girlfriends," said Josh. "I know. I screwed up big time and now all I want is her back!" said Derrick. "Well you have to work hard at the Massie Block deserves the best," said Cam.

A boy approached Derrick that looked familiar. He was quarter back on the football team. "Hey dude, are you and Massie officially broken up?" asked the boy. "Uh I guess, "said Derrick in a sad tone. "Oh sweet, that means I can ask her out. I have always wanted to get into that girls pants." He said. " No, wow dude you a jerk and she deserves someone better than a person that just wants to get into her pants!" yelled Derrick. Derrick was so pissed, Massie was going to be harder to get back than he thought. Derrick started to make a fist to punch the kid but Cam and Chris stopped him.

The bell rang so Derrick quickly got his things together and headed to class. He had English, his favorite block because Massie was in it and they made out in the back of the class every day. But, today he wouldn't even be able to face her after the pain he had caused her. As he walked into the class he saw Massie sitting 

quietly at her desk with her head buried in her arms. Boys crowded her to ask what was wrong and the Pretty Committee was there too. Derrick walked in slowly making his way to Massie when Josh stopped him and told him to leave her alone.

Derrick was almost in tears himself but, he had to man up because the captain of the soccer team could not be caught crying, especially over a girl.


	8. Take my breath away

Ocd Café

12:15

Massie walked calmly into the café. Everyone stared it was the first time Massie Block had not strutted into a room to show off what she was made of. Massie sat

down quietly at table 18 without saying a word to anyone. Her face looked washed out but she still was totally glamorous of course! "Mass, you have been acting

strange all day. Derrick is a jerk. You need to get over him," said Alicia. "I just can't, letting someone you love out of your life is hard," replied Massie. Massie looked

behind her to see a very nervous looking Josh. "Uh, Alicia just went to get a chi tea so, she will be back in a couple seconds though," said Dylan."Uh I actually need

to talk with Massie for a minute," said Josh. "If it has to do with Derrick than no," said Massie."No, I just wanted to ask you something, "said Josh. "Ok, I'll be right

back," said Massie casually. Massie thought to herself, I wonder what Josh Hotz wants from me. He probably is just looking for a way to get Alicia back. They walked

over to a bench in the hall.

Derrick saw them walking with each other and gritted his teeth in anger. Some friend he is Derrick thought. "So what is this about?" asked Massie."Listen Massie, you do not

deserve what Derrick did to you he was a total jerk. Meet me at the Slice of Heaven around 6:30 so we can chat. Okay?" asked Josh."Um okay, I guess," said

Massie. Josh was so happy since Massie was on the rebound he could so get her to be his girl. They walked back into the lunch room. "Mass, what was that about?"

asked Alicia enviously."Oh Josh just wanted me to meet with him at the Slice of Heaven so we could talk as friends," said Massie. "Oh well I'm so over him so you

should go for it Massie. He obviously likes you," implied Alicia."Ew no we are just friends and that's it,"replied Massie. When Josh heard that walking back to his table

his heart saddened. "Dude, what the hell was that all about seducing Massie?" screamed Derrick. Everyone in the whole café turned to stare at Josh and Derrick.

"What the hell man,I'm just picking up your leftovers," yelled Josh realizing that he forgot Massie was still in the café.Massie turned around with her mouth dropped.

She was pissed Josh was just 

trying to get in her pants. He didn't really want to talk to her. Massie got up out of her seat and started walking out of the café. "wait Massie, I didn't mean it like

that, listen I really like you. Will you go out with me?" yelled Josh from across the room. Every gasped, Massie ran out before she could give Josh her answer. Josh

started to get up to run after her but, Derrick pushed him down and quickly ran to Massie. As Derrick left the café he saw Massie sitting in the corner with her face

barried beneath her hands. "Massie,I love you!" exclaimed Derrick. Massie didn't answer he shook her but still no response. Massie wouldn't move and then he

noticed Massie's pulse was slowing down and Massie yelped,"Help I can't breath." and she tried to get up but fell to the floor and her heart had stopped.

**OOOoh Cliffhanger!! Review plzz! Love ya !! sorry for it being short!**

**Heart u!**


	9. Panic Attack

OCD halls

12:42

Derrick quickly picked Massie up and yelled, "Call 911!" Everybody rushed out to see what was wrong and they saw a very weak Massie in Derrick's arms. Derrick

was crying. Before they knew it an ambulance pulled up and started getting Massie on the stretcher. "What is this girl's name?" asked one of the guys who came out

from the ambulance."Oh, Massie Block," stumbled Derrick. He was still in shock that Massie was dying right in front of him. "Can I come with you to the hospital?"

asked Derrick. "Sorry unless you are family, you're not allowed," said the ambulance driver. "Oh I am her husband!" said Derrick quickly. He couldn't think of anything

else to say so that was the first thing he came up with. "Ok right this way sir, you can sit next to your wife," said the ambulance driver. They drove off and in less

than a couple minutes they had reached the hospital. The doctors rushed up to get Massie and put her in the ICU. First they examined her and then 

they called Derrick in. "Your wife has suffered from a severe panic attack. She should recover soon, but for right now we will give her some medication and she needs

to rest. I suggest you take her home." Said the doctor. "Sure thing," said Derrick. Derrick walked into Massie's room she was awake but, still looked pale and

discombobulated."Massie how are you?" said Derrick. "You saved my life!" said Massie. "Massie I didn't it's my entire fault you're in here," said Derrick."No, Derrick

you were there when I needed you and now I forgive for everything you have done," said Massie. "I love you Massie so much!" exclaimed Derrick. "I love you too!"

said Massie. "Well I have to take you home so we best get going," said Derrick. "Okay, but I don't have a key to my house and Isaac has the day off," said

Massie."It's ok we can just go back to my place!" said Derrick. "Ok." Said Massie. Derrick dialed his driver's number and he was there in a minute.Massie and Derrick

hopped into his car and they drove off. "So I heard you were my husband and when were you planning on telling me this?" giggled Massie. "Oh about that, I really

wanted to go with you to make 

sure you were ok."Said Derrick. "Oh, so what with Josh and what he said?" asked Massie. "Oh well he likes you a lot but he was being such a jerk to you and I just

couldn't take it!" said Derrick."Oh, that's weird I always thought he was into Alicia," said Massie. "Oh he just used her to get to you. I found that out after the whole

video thing. Which I'm so sorry about Mass you really didn't deserve it!" said Derrick. "Well it looks like we are here," said Massie.

OCD

Front Lawn

1:23

Everyone stood in the front of the school in complete shock. Josh was so upset the he had hurt Massie and now she was in the hospital and he didn't even know if

she was alive. "I hope Massie is okay," said Claire. "Ehmagod, I have to call Derrick to see how she is. What if she didn't make it?" shrieked Alicia. Alicia dialed

Derrick's number. "Hey Derrick its Alicia. Is Massie okay?" asked Alicia. "Yeah she is fine now 

but she suffered from a severe panic attack." Replied Derrick. "Can I talk to her?" asked Alicia. "Uh she is laying down right now but I'll tell her you called." Said

Derrick. "Okay thanks Derrick," said Alicia and she hung up. "So what happened to her?" blurted out Dylan. "She had a severe panic attack." Said Alicia. "Is she going to be okay?" asked Kristen. "Yeah she is fine but she is just resting now," said Alicia. Josh started to walk over to them with his head down. "Alicia is Massie okay?"

asked Josh. "Yes, she suffered from a severe panic attack though," stated Alicia. Josh thought to himself, I have to go see her she means the world to me and no one is going to stand in the way of me getting her. I mean NO ONE, Not even Derrick Harrington!


	10. Perverted stranger

Derrick's house

Massie was fast asleep on Derrick's bed. Derrick watched her and smiled he loved the way Massie looked in her sleep. Suddenly Massie's phone vibrated and Massie jumped up off the bed."ehmahgod, what was that!" screamed Massie. "It was your phone. Are you feeling better?" asked Derrick. "Yeah. That like totally scared the shit out of me!" said Massie. Massie looked at her phone. She saw that there was a text message from an unknown caller. She opened the text and it read: **You are mine and will always be, I love you. Derrick will b in trouble if u don't meet me at slice of heaven at 3:30.**

Massie stared at the text in complete shock. She didn't know who would do this and was scared for whatever was going to happen."Hey Mass, what does the text say?" asked Derrick. "Uh nothing…. Just Alicia checking up on me". "Oh, ok." Said Derrick moving closer to Massie. Derrick grabbed Massie hand and said to her,"Massie, I love you with all my heart and I want us to last forever. Will you promise me that?" asked Derrick looking deep into Massie's eyes. "Of course Derrick!" said Massie. Derrick pulled Massie in closely and started to kiss her passionately until Massie phone rang so he pulled away. Massie opened her phone. She had gotten another text from an unknown caller. It said:**I'm waiting.. I'm sure you don't want anything bad to happen do u?**

Massie's eyes widened in fear."Uh Derrick I have to go my mom just got home so, uh I'll call you later." Said Massie. "Ok bye!" said Derrick. Massie hopped up from Derrick's bed and walked very slowly to the Slice of Heaven. When she got there the only person she saw was a guy lurched over with his hood covering his face. "Ah, Massie so nice to see 

you, now we can finally be together alone," said the guy. "I have a boyfriend!" trembled Massie."I know but in one snap of my finger I can get your little soccer hubby kicked off the soccer team and expelled from school. I have connections," whispered the guy in Massie's ear. Massie's legs were shaking and she had tears streaming down her delicate face.

Massie didn't know what to do. Soccer and school was Derrick's life and she couldn't take that away from him. Massie had to obey this guys commands or Derrick would be ruined. "So are you ready to dump Derrick and be mine?" said the stranger. "Yes." Said Massie in a shakey voice. "Ah, that's what I thought now you and me can be together like it's suppose to be!" said the stranger. He leaned in and gave Massie a forceful kiss that ment nothing to her. She started to cry. How could she do this to Derrick but, it would ruin his life if he got kicked out of school or couldn't play soccer. "I don't know who you are though!" said Massie. The guy moved away for Massie a little startled and didn't want his identity to be revealed. Massie sat there not knowing what to do and scared for being a part of a forceful relationship. " So you need to break it off with Derrick, so that me and you can be official," said the mysterious guy. " Why are you making me do this? Whoever you are I don't love you, I love Derrick!" said Massie. "We were ment to be and you know what going to happen if you don't go through with this," said the stranger. Quickly Massie jerked off the mystery guys hood to reveal who the creepy guy was. Massie's mouth fell open and tears poured down her face.


End file.
